The Making of MarioKart 64
by Shikala
Summary: The guys get together to discuss construction and funding.


The Making of Mariokart 64: How I see the Meeting.  
  
Mario has called everyone together for the official meeting to discuss plans for the tracks and for funding issues. SETTING: Peaches castle, main room, all around a wooden, round table.  
Mario: Alrighty then, does everyone have an idea of what their tracks are going to be?  
Yoshi: YEAH! Mine's gonna make all o' ya dizzy! YEAH!  
Bowser: I hope you can afford mine...  
Mario: Bowser, everyone is expected to pay for their own track, then we all build the other ones together.  
Bowser: How do you figure on ANY of us having that much money?  
Mario: Well, I have a job, and a Princess for possible loans, right Peachy?  
Peach: Mario, I'm almost out of spending money, I have a budget! I have a kingdom to rule for Kami's sake!  
Mario: Luigi, brother!  
Luigi: Sorry Mario, Our bills are getting a little out of control since you bought that laptop.  
Yoshi: Can I go build my track, now?  
Wario: Where in the world are you getting money?  
Yoshi: Who needs money? I'm going to build it myself! Bye-bye, guys! (Yoshi hops off merrily, Wario glares after him.)  
Toad: Are we having fun yet?  
Mario: We would be if everyone would give me their plans and funds!  
Bowser: Wait, do we have to pay for the extra courses?  
Mario: I already said that.  
Bowser: I am not paying for that wussy Rainbow Road crap again!  
Luigi: Come on, it's a tradition! This time we have enough money to make it 3-D!  
(Bowser glares)  
Peach: If it will help, I can repave some roads here at the castle and build one here.  
Mario: Great! Cheap, easy, and wonderful location!  
Bowser: (under his breath: Dork...)  
Toad: Wait, isn't DK supposed to be here?  
Mario: He doesn't have to be. His is already built. He said some other monkeys were in the process of building a road as it was, and asked them to make some minor changes for the race.  
Bowser: (muttering: Aren't we special?)  
Peach: Bowser, I'm right next to you. If you have something to say, say it.  
Bowser: Fine, I am broke. Any questions?  
Luigi: Yeah, why can't we use your castle?  
(momentary silence)  
Mario: Luigi! You're a genius!  
Luigi: Wha- I said that at the last meeting...  
Bowser: Yeah, not a bad idea... Alright, I'm leaving. (Leaves)  
Peach: One problem down, Rainbow Road to go.  
Mario: Actually, Peach, I've been thinking about that... Are we going to build that out of glass this time?  
Luigi: Perhaps fiberglass?  
Toad: Sweet! "cheap, easy, and..." Uh... Where we gonna put it?  
Bowser: (from doorway:) Above the Sahara!  
Peach: Dammit, Bowser!  
Mario: Princess, language!  
(Luigi lets his head fall onto the table.) *klunk*  
Toad: We could build a stadium and suspend it from the ceiling with wiring or something.  
Luigi: (Nonchalant) Sure, why not?  
Mario: (Jumps up:) Bake sale! We could have an international bake sale!  
Peach: Go right ahead, Mr. Martha Stuart!  
Luigi: Woah, Princess, why the sarcasm?  
Peach: Bowser always manages to irritate me...  
Toad: Hey, I played Twisted Metal once, and with these really cool cheats, the arena floors were iced over...  
Luigi: Yeah, we should redo Vanilla Lake somehow.  
Toad: ...And then they found themselves face-to-face with the Psycho Penguin of Doom! It was SO cool! Peach, you saw that one, didn't you? Right?  
Peach: What?  
Wario: Are you talking about that stupid movie you made me watch?  
Toad: You were paying attention?  
Wario: Yeah, right, but the though of giant penguins coming to eat you was great!  
*klunk* (Luigi's head)  
Mario: Penguins are good, I could do penguins. Okay, so Vanilla Lake, with a different name, plus penguins, got it.  
Luigi: But we used to have two Vanilla Lakes...  
Mario: Fine, one ice-water, one snow, with different names, plus penguins-  
Toad: And man-eating snowmen from another planet!  
Mario: (blank stare)  
Peach: Alright, let's review: Two courses, one snow-covered, with one giant snowman, and possibly smaller ones as obstacles, the other with ice and water with "psycho" penguins using different and original names for both. That it?  
Toad: And in this one Stephen King movie-  
Mario: Moving on! Luigi, any other ideas?  
Wario: Anyone got any food?  
Luigi: Frozen meat.  
(Silence)  
Toad: Cows! We can incorporate cows in one of them!  
Peach: Toad, that subject jump was a little morbid, don't you think?  
Wario: Fantastic, unless we're cooking one, I don't want to hear about cows.  
Mario: Yeah? How's your course coming along?  
Wario: Mine, of course, is the best motocross course I've ever seen!  
Peach: That's precious, too bad we're on go-karts!  
Wario: Get over it, Your Hiny-ness. It's not going to ruin your cherished hair to ride over a little dirt, huh?  
Peach: (Furious:) If my dress gets even one...  
Mario: That's fine, you're done, thank you very much.  
(Another pause)  
Toad: ...So, can we still use the cows?  
Peach: Are you willing to build it?  
Toad: Uh, yeah!  
Peach: Knock yourself out.  
Toad: Yahoo! Bye, guys! (Dashes out)  
(Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Wario watch him leave.)  
Wario: Why don't you auction some of those portraits in the castle, Princess? They should bring in something...  
Peach: Not a good idea... What if some poor civilian trips and finds themselves face-to-face with some giant creature? How do we explain that?  
Wario: What, then? Sell Toad to the natives?  
Luigi: (snickers) Hey, (giggle) that's not nice, Wario. (Ha, ha.)  
(Peach stares at the table.)  
Wario: Or, we could train Yoshi and make him do shows on street corners...  
(Luigi snickers some more.)  
Wario: Or, we could just sell Peach on street corners!  
(Luigi loses it completely and laughs hysterically, banging his fists on the table.)  
(Mario looks away and pretends not to be amused.)  
(Wario sits back and grins, satisfied with Luigi's reaction.)  
(Peach rises from her seat at the round, wooden table and stomps off.)  
Mario: So... No bake sale, huh?  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
